


Painful Memories

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants the pain to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Painful Memories  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton(John/Aeryn implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John wants the pain to stop.   
> **A/N:** written for the word potion on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Memories flashed through his mind. What hurt the most wasn’t the ones of him holding her or even loving her but it was the one where she admitted that she loved him, John Crichton and she had left him anyway.

 

John sank slowly to the floor and waited silently for Granny to finish. He didn’t know what she was making and he couldn’t care less. He would take whatever she gave him, drink whatever potion she made just as long as it stopped the pain from the memories of losing Aeryn. Even if it was only for a little while.


End file.
